


stepping into water

by červień (VioletSauce)



Series: sunrise over the lake [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deception, Espionage, Gen, Luke raised by the Naberries, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Politics, Trans Female Character, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSauce/pseuds/%C4%8Dervie%C5%84
Summary: Luke, now Luné, succeeded in becoming one of the chosen Queen's Handmaidens. She has a difficult task ahead of her - earning the trust of her Queen, protecting her from every threat possible, gathering information for the sake of Naboo and its prosperity, and helping her Queen to get Moff Panaka to maybe see that the Empire is not as good as he believes. She just wishes she could blast her way through the problems.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Dalné, Sabé & Luke Skywalker, Sola Naberrie & Luke Skywalker
Series: sunrise over the lake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010865
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> several things before this starts: 1) Luke is a trans girl, the reason that is still her name at the beginning is that, as mentioned in the 1st part of this series, "Luke" is not a Naboo name, so to them it might as well be gender-neutral. If you're not okay with making characters trans, turn back now and close the tab. Luke being trans will be mentioned occasionally and referenced and it will be relevant to her as a character, so this is not just a way to genderbent without outright doing that.  
> 2) Luke is 14 at this point and Dalné is 7 months older than her; this starts right around the corner from Rebels.  
> 3) Dalné is a canonical Queen from the book "Leia, Princess of Alderaan". I know Dalné is probably supposed to be her royal last name, like Amidala for Padmé, but let's just pretend that it's her first name because I have an idea about all the -é names on Naboo and I want hers and Luke's new name to be similar. Speaking of which, Luné is supposed to be pronounced like Padmé but with the appropriate syllables, so ['lʊneɪ]  
> 4) Occasional trigger/content warnings will be placed in the notes before chapters with spoiler-y clarifications at the end of chapters.  
> 5) New characters and additional tags will be added as they become relevant; the ones up already might not have appeared yet but they will just be somewhat more significant than others.  
> 6) Irregular updates, sorry in advance, my country is going through something of a hell right now and I'm finishing uni in just a few months so I'm very stressed and very not sure how stable my writing can be.  
> with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

Naboo was a planet long proud of its water. Multiple studies had been sponsored by the state to measure and estimate the vast water reserves of the planet and compare them to other planets. More nationalist sources claimed with a sense of pride that Naboo had the most water of all Mid Rim planets inhabited by such a vast array of sentient life; some other, perhaps, more neutral sources ranged in their claims, but most agreed that Naboo, indeed, had one of the highest volumes of water in its oceans, seas, lakes, and rivers of all planets in the Mid Rim and, perhaps, in all known Galaxy.

Water was the subject of much of Naboo art and literature, water was a cultural event, water was the cornerstone of the religion of Naboo. It was used for many rituals and in celebrations. When a child was born on Naboo, even before the entire family could hold them, midwifes first dipped the child’s hands and feet into a bowl of warm water; the roots of the tradition could be found in an old myth that humans of Naboo came from water, and children born on land would cease to be human and return to sea if their bodies weren’t tricked to think they were already in water. When a child was adopted into a family on Naboo, the parent or parents would dip their index finger into water and place a dot on their child’s forehead, cheek, and just below the dip between their collarbones; the child would do the same; it was used to wordlessly convey “you might not be a child of my blood, but you are a child of mine in every way that matters, and water connects us in place of blood.” There were many other rituals that, likewise, required water; an interesting subset that was the intersection of art and religion was dance.

Traditional dances of Naboo were not so much difficult than they were instead elaborate. The ritual of a traditional dance required the participant to put on several layers of clothing (and for all that Naboo silk and cotton were light and airy, that would never make up for having to wear seven layers of cloth), all different in color and shape and cut in such a way as to reveal every one of them at the right movement. The final layer had embroidery, jewelry, gems, beads, and other little pieces of decoration sewed into it and was heavy. A traditional dance required traditional makeup for all participants, and, finally, an elaborate headdress. And, of course, it featured water.

Lu, soon to be called Luné, occasionally known as Luke, loved water, but she absolutely loathed the dance.

“Stop the music! Stop, stop,” a sharp voice cut in. The violinists took their bows off their instruments, tired and thankful for respite; they’d been playing almost non-stop for over three hours. “Luke, this is not working. Why isn’t this working? I have gone over the dance with you seven times already, how are you still not getting it?!”

Luke stopped in her tracks, breathing heavily. She was exhausted and miserable, her calves were burning from the effort and her stocking-covered feet were soaked from standing in water; it was deeply uncomfortable.

“I don’t know! I just can’t bend like that. I don’t think anyone’s supposed to bend like that,” Luke retorted, defensive.

“You are about to be a Queen’s Handmaiden, child, _you_ are supposed to bend like that. And what is going on with your robes?!” the woman’s voice went even lower, more threatening and sterner than previously thought possible. “That is not how you are supposed to put on the ceremonial clothes! Haven’t I taught you this? First black–“

“I know! I remember! You’ve only told me this three hundred times and made me repeat it after you, Lilia. Black for the base, for the depth and darkness of Naboo’s oceans and lakes, red for remembrance, green for the land, purple for grief, white for the moons, gray for storms, yellow and gold for the sun setting and rising. I just... mixed them up. Not going to happen again, I promise,” Lu hurried to explain, swallowing half the words in her explanation due to nervousness. “Let me try this again, I can do it this time! You know I can.”

Lilia directed a very pointed stare at her, skeptical, with one eyebrow raised just so. “No, you will not be continuing today. Or, if your Queen and her Court knows anything, ever. The musicians are tired by your efforts and you are clearly not in your top form right now. Any more exertion and you will not be able to perform well tomorrow, and that will be detrimental to all of us, wouldn’t it?”

Lu scowled, “I can try once again and still get enough rest before the coronation tomorrow. You can’t judge how tired I feel, you’re not in my body.”

Lilia took a deep breath and let it out quickly and sharply, as though to calm her ire. She waved her hand at the violinists in a clear dismissal; the musicians got up and hurried out of the room. “Don’t test me, child. There are a lot more brilliant young girls who would love to end up in your place as one of the Royal Handmaidens for our next Queen. I will not hesitate to recommend one of them in your place if you don’t watch your tongue.”

Lu shuddered and closed her mouth with a click of her teeth. “Okay, okay... I’m sorry, Lilia. I am... nervous. And I want to do my best before tomorrow and to know that I am as capable as you and other Handmaidens could’ve made me. Forgive my impertinence.”

Lilia’s gaze warmed slightly. She took Lu in for a few more seconds before shaking her head, “It’s fine, child. I don’t appreciate arrogance but I remember how my initiation into the position of a Handmaiden went. I can’t deny having similar feelings at the time. And for what it’s worth? You are as capable as you need to be through no effort but your own.”

Lilia was one of the oldest still living Handmaidens that taught new generations of young girls-hopefuls. Lilia had been one of Queen Réillata’s Handmaidens, one of the first to establish the new tradition, unaware at the time she would be starting one. Though her Queen’s tenure was brief, and Réillata herself had since left Naboo for another planet, Lilia did well for herself by discovering her passion for teaching and guiding hew followers, passing down invaluable experience to those who would have most use for it.

Lu had been studying the most under Lilia in the past year, ever since her other instructors decided that weapons training could offer nothing more to her but her training in the elegant traditions and customs of Naboo could use some work. Dormé decided she was proficient enough in different important languages and intercultural communication that she didn’t need constant classes in that area, Moteé judged her physical training as only needing minimal assistance, Kira mostly left science and liberal arts to her own self-study ever since she got pregnant and got more concerned with having a child than teaching future Handmaidens, and Sabé had barely ever stayed on Naboo long enough for the past two years to teach her any more new things, and when she showed up, there were other, more important things to learn from her.

So Lu and Lilia had been spending a lot of time together for months; Lilia was harsh and stern, but perhaps that was exactly what Lu needed to learn better, someone who would not fall for her misdirection and always demand the best from her. And it worked – Lu definitely got a lot better at most traditional rituals and customary etiquette too outdated for society as a whole but still used at the court. Except for the water dance.

“Thank you, Lilia,” Lu closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly forward in a respectful bow. 

“Now go, child, before you get sick and sneeze all over your Queen tomorrow during the coronation. Scram,” Lilia waved a hand at her in dismissal.

Lu suddenly remembered that she was still standing in a shallow pool of water and the stockings on her feet were soaked, only protected by slim shoes that didn’t do much against water. The tiredness that she’d ignored up until then was growing into shaky limbs, and just nodding made her stagger slightly. She hurried out of the pool, holding the folds of her celebratory robes up so that she wouldn’t step on them and fall; Lu was the furthest thing possible from clumsy most of the time, but even her impressive skill set wouldn’t save her from getting trapped in seven layers of clothing.

Luke went into the trainees’ changing room, empty at the time; she still made sure to pick the most closed-off stall possible in case anyone else came in before she was done.

Getting out of wet clothes was a relief, just as letting her hair down. It had been kept up by a lot of pins, frames, and dowels, getting all of them out felt like taking a weight off her head; she did run into trouble and got several strands tangled, though, but a little more time solved those as well. Lu took a quick shower before putting on clean, more casual clothing; the warm water helped alleviate her shaking some. She wasn’t sure if her shakiness was really due to overexertion or anxiety about the next day.

She was finally going to be a Handmaiden! One of the very few girls who got the privilege of being the protectors of the chosen Queen. Lu already knew who it would be, obviously – Dalné, several months older than her, a brilliant legislator and negotiator whose suggestions had already been picked up by Queen Darina and her Council several times. It was no wonder that Naboo voted her into the position. And Lu, although she hadn’t spent much time around Dalné before, was going to be a loyal protector to her Queen.

Especially considering that Dalné would be giving her a new name.

Luke got lost in thoughts, mulling over the coming day as she walked out of the training facility at the Palace and looked over Theed. It was getting late, and the sun was slowly but surely setting, bathing the slopes and lakes of the city in burning orange-yellow light. 

Theed wasn’t Lu’s original home, she had grown up in Lake Country, never more than 300 meters away from a body of water or a mountain or a hill, but she didn’t regret coming to the city. Naboo, her home planet she adored with her entire heart, was beautiful in different ways all over. Lu hadn’t ever seen the entire globe, but she was sure of it. And from what she’d seen of other places around the planet – Dee’ja Peak, when she was 9 and on a school trip, Kaadara when she was 8 and her family took a vacation to the beach (though Lu still couldn’t understand the necessity to take a vacation by the beach when they already lived near water all year round), several Gungan towns, both underwater and on soil, when her family was invited to celebrations there – Naboo was rich in beauty.

Luke made her way down the steps from the facility leading to the dormitory all the girls training to be Queen or Handmaiden lived in; she was just going to get something to eat, have a cup of herbal tea and go to sleep before the important day. She hoped it would help her shakiness go away, too.

The tea and fruit she had, indeed, helped it abate, if slightly, but still, plagued by nervousness and worried about the day to come, it took Luke several hours to fall asleep.

* * *

“Today, we of Naboo gathered here in this square to celebrate. We celebrate not just the passing of the torch, of Royal title and responsibility from former Queen to the next,” Queen Darina’s voice was exactly as loud and firm as was needed from a sovereign on her last day of work. “We also celebrate the expression of the free will of the people of Naboo. We celebrate our democracy and our self-governance. Naboo has for centuries been a planet where the voices of the people are heard and valued. And over the years, even when the whole Galaxy has been in darkness, misguidedly stepping away from the ideas of democracy, Naboo was a shining beacon of hope for all the systems that lost their voices.”

Luke stood in a small crowd of Handmaidens to the right of the future Queen, a customary Handmaiden robe over her as well as the other girls. Queen Darina was always a pleasure to listen to; she was calm and exuded confidence to inspire the rest of the planet, and she was simultaneously shrewd enough to know when not to show her hand too much. It was a shame that during her time in office the sovereign’s executive powers had been severely reduced, though through no fault of the Queen’s. Darina was a good Queen, but even someone like her couldn’t hold up to the weight of the entire Empire pressing down on her, not without severely endangering the planet and the citizens she had sworn to protect when she became Queen.

“So for Naboo, a peaceful transition of power like today is always a cause for celebration. It means that we still live by our main principles. It means that Naboo’s main treasure is still its people with their infinite potential, not finite resources and instruments of war. It means that Naboo remains rooted in the brightness of our sun and moons.”

There was little to do for Handmaidens during the speeches at a coronation. Luke stared forward but kept her senses open, checking for threats just in case, as preparation before she stepped in fully into her role as her Queen’s protector. When the speeches were finished, both groups of Handmaidens would approach each other, and the retiring women would give each of the new girls a pin with the emblem of their queen, a custom. But until that, she could only stand still and only occasionally look to the side, checking and double checking that everything was safe and going as planned.

“As it was my greatest joy to accept the title of Queen and serve the people of Naboo to the best of my ability, so it is my greatest pleasure to honor the will of the people by passing the title on to my successor. Allow me to introduce your new Queen – Queen Kalinata!”

Queen Kalinata stepped forward and towards her counterpart, her head high, the makeup on her face both hiding her most striking features and accentuating her entire being. “Thank you, people of Naboo. Thank you, Lady Darina. Yesterday, I walked up the steps of Mount Roo, to the highest point in Theed. It was a test of character, a test of resilience, a test of strength. It is a test every chosen Queen takes. She is supposed to get up the steps with nothing to help her but her own body and mind. Once up there, she would see all of Theed and further, to Lake Country, to the ocean, to the Faera islands. She would see all of Naboo.”

Luke was listening, enraptured, to her Queen speak. It wasn’t a usual speech of a sovereign; Luke would know, Dormé had made her watch holos of all past coronations and write extremely detailed reports on every single one. Every monarch, past or present, had their own way of speaking, and Queen Kalinata’s personal affirmation was refreshing.

“I, of course, got up to the top. But when I looked over the planet I had been chosen the Queen of,” Queen Kalinata paused for a second, her voice soft, but dignified and somehow innately powerful, “I didn’t see Naboo.”

A murmur passed over the crowd. Luke frowned slightly, risking a sideways glance at her Queen’s face. It was serene, no perceptible emotions otherwise. _What does she mean?_ Luke could help but think.

“I saw a planet, yes, very beautiful planet indeed. I saw the planet that welcomed diverse plant and animal life and several sentient species living together side by side. I saw the planet that allowed for people of the highest inspiration compose heart-wrenching poems, stories, songs, and dances. I saw the planet that allowed for one man to grow up so great that he became the Emperor of our Galactic Empire. But the planet is not all Naboo is. Naboo is the people. Naboo is every single one of you, alive and well, growing, and learning, and teaching, and prospering. Naboo is every single voice that stands up and speaks the truth. Naboo is the name of the planet, but the real Naboo is the people living on this planet. And it is in the name of the true Naboo, the people, that I take up the title and role of your Queen, through your choice and through your voice. It is in the name of the people that I stand here, before all of you, and get to call myself your servant. As I stand here, I give my most solemn promise to act in the will and the interest of the people of Naboo for as long as I may be Queen. For Naboo!”

 _Indeed,_ thought Luke. _For Naboo._

* * *

“Are you absolutely sure of your wish to do this?” Queen Kalinata asked, her voice measured.

There was only one other person in the hall with her and Luke. The two of them and a clerk of the Registry Office. Nevertheless, the ceremony had been set up fully, even for the lack of witnesses.

Luke was sitting on her knees, her legs folded under her, in front of a small table with two bowls of water sitting on top of it. She was going to go through a renaming ceremony – she was now Handmaiden, and her Queen would name her. The clerk was there to witness and make the appropriate remarks in records.

“Yes, Milady, I am sure,” Luke made her voice as steady as possible. A new name would mark her as a Handmaiden for life, and perhaps, now travelers from other systems would stop telling her she had “a boy’s name”. The name “Luke” was not of Naboo, so for all anyone cared, it could just as well apply to a girl.

And a new name, unattached to her family, would make other activities easier for her.

“Then, we shall start, my Handmaiden,” Queen Kalinata murmured and stepped closer.

Queen Kalinata dipped her two index fingers into the bowls of water on the table – one colored gold, the other red. Lu wanted to squirm in her place; her knees were starting to hurt from her position, but she suppressed the urge to move. This was important, so important, and she couldn’t mess this up. _You are so restless, child,_ Lilia’s voice sounded in her mind, a memory. _A proper handmaiden is calm and calculating, like a mountain river, a small and persistent stream making its way down and into the ocean. You are the Solleu in storm season. You need to be calmer to better serve your future Queen._

Kalinata traced a path from Luke’s brow down to the bridge of her nose in gold, saying without words “your face is clean and bears no deception to me”. Next, the Queen used both her water-dipped fingers to follow a line from Lu’s temples down to her chin, “and though you have forsaken your name in my honor.” Lastly, her Queen traced a line down the middle of her lips in red water, like the scar of remembrance, “I know who you are and thus name you anew.”

“Rise, Luné,” Queen Kalinata stepped back and called to her handmaiden. “I thank you for your loyalty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, tell me what you think. See you next time, hopefully soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Queen steps into her duties, her handmaidens follow. Luné wants to know more than others wish to tell her.

The first three months of a newly crowned Queen’s rule were always very hectic. The new Queen was supposed to meet with the governors of different cities and areas of Naboo, the Council, comprising 40 elected councilors, the Head Priest, the ministers appointed by the previous administration, Court Judges, and, finally, the ambassadors and representatives of other systems that Naboo had close ties with, as well as the Moff of the Chommell sector, Quarsh Panaka.

As with all previous Queens, it was total chaos. Aides were rushing around the Palace holding stacks of datapads with various reports presented for the Queen’s perusal before the meetings with all the departments of her inherited administration. Palace caretakers were hurrying from room to room, preparing for the influx of visitors about to walk the halls and sit at the tables of the meeting rooms. Additional cooks were hired and brought to the Palace to deal with the many demands the guests would have. Handmaidens were going through the reports, relaying the most important information to their Queen as she herself got acquainted with the state of cities and provinces from the governors.

Naboo had long had a tradition of using body doubles for their monarchs, going back hundreds of years, to even before the monarch were decided electorally; despite that, it was considered in poor taste for Naboo’s sovereign to send a body double for a meeting with a local. Dalné herself would sit through all the meetings with her administration, including Moff Panaka (making one of her handmaidens do it would be unfair to not only the Moff, but her handmaidens as well). The ambassadors and representatives were being considered, though, and depending on how good the relations between Naboo and their planet was, Dalné was considering sending Nadia in her place. She already decided to meet the ambassadors from Alderaan, Christophsis, and the representative from Felucia and a number of other systems herself and briefed Nadia that she would take her place for Malastare, Corellia, and Ediadu at the very least.

All those were slated to be the first ambassadorial visits to the Palace and, while important, most would simply feature a passing of the letter of credence, no more than a formality, and perhaps a report on the work of the embassy with the diaspora that settled on Naboo. The Moff’s visit was a lot more nerve-racking to think about than any other, including her Council. It was still more than a week away, giving Dalné time to prepare, if at least mentally, while she had the entire governing body of Naboo to meet.

“I thank you for coming, Governor Serra,” Queen Kalinata greeted her new visitor, her voice flat and low, devoid of personality, an inflection that all potential queens and handmaidens were taught.

Serra was the governor of the settlements on Onoam, one of Naboo’s three moons. She was a Rodian in her 30’s, daughter of two immigrants and, according to Queen Kalinata’s information, one of the most highly sought-after lawyers before she was elected as governor.

“Thank you for having me for an audience, Your Majesty,” the governor bowed as a greeting to the Queen. “The people residing on Onoam have always been active participants in the political life of Naboo.”

“Indeed,” Kalinata replied. “Under King Veruna, the miners of Onoam and their resistance helped significantly better labor laws of our nation, which all workers of Naboo now have the pleasure to experience. They also hastened the end of the King’s corrupt authoritarian rule. Onoam citizens are just as much Naboo citizens as all those who reside planetside, Governor. Now, it is my understanding that you have a report for me on the state of the mines and our trade.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Serra became visibly nervous and uncomfortable, tapping her fingers on her bottom of the datapad she was holding. “I had it sent to you ahead, but let me explain further. The mines have increased productivity by 11% over the last trimester. However, we may be running into a storage shortage soon. Our main customer, a pharmaceutical company on Malastare, has been ordering fewer and fewer shipments. We are searching for a new customer, but the choices that we have are... not ideal, I’m afraid,” Serra’s voice held a legitimate note of dismay, the artificial lighting of the meeting room reflected in her big eyes.

“As I understand from the report, the most promising potential customer is the Hutt clan,” Queen Kalinata’s voice was still the same impersonal, level tone, but she felt the same as her handmaidens, who all gave a slight twitch at the mention of the family that was notorious in Naboo’s history.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Serra’s face openly showed her dissatisfaction; Kalinata could appreciate a civil servant who truly cared about their job.

“Have you brought this up with Moff Panaka, Governor?” Kalinata turned the datapad with the report screen down and put it in her lap to focus on her visitor.

“I have, Your Majesty,” the governor hesitated for a brief moment. “Moff Panaka stated that it would be a sufficient substitution for our export to Malastare and insisted that I pass on to you his request that you appoint an envoy to Hutt spaces to negotiate with Nal Hutta.”

Queen Kalinata didn’t allow anything to show on her face, nor in her voice, even as Dalné herself fumed internally, “Thank you, Governor. Do you have any more to tell me right now?”

“No, Your Majesty, that was all,” Serra folded her hands in front of her, awkwardly squishing her datapad between them, and bowed. “Allow me to depart.”

“You may take your leave, Governor,” Queen Kalinata closed the meeting.

Serra hurried out of the room, already unlocking her datapad anew and flipping through other documents, no doubt immediately hard at work; _Naboo needs more civil servants like her,_ Dalné thought.

“It seems I will be meeting the ambassador of Malastare myself, Nadia,” she said out loud as the governor got out of the earshot.

Dalné didn’t slump in her seat as soon as the door closed behind the governor because queens do not slump, but it was a near thing. She did grab the uppermost layer of her gown and bunched it up in her fists, though, holding it there for five seconds before letting go. 

Roo’en rushed forward to smooth down the wrinkles in the cloth. “Please don’t do that, Your Majesty. You know Alderaanian silk has a long memory, it will be too visible,” she paused, considering, and then continued. “If you feel frustrated, tell Dala, and she will bring you something breakable to throw. It will work much better, Milady, trust me.”

“Won’t do much good to break something over the Moff wanting to work with notorious criminals that we have a long history of animosity with.”

“Maybe not, but it will be satisfying, Milady.”

Dalné sighed deeply as soon as the handmaiden’s hands left her thighs. She looked down to check – it would be impossible for anyone to tell that she took her frustration out on her gown, as expected of her professional companions. The queen switched the direction of her gaze, following the pattern of the abstract mosaic on the floor, then looking up at the reflective marble columns and walls. She could see herself, her face in usual royal white makeup, an array of dark blue dots on her cheeks and forehead, a blue scar of remembrance on her bottom lip. She tilted her head up and silently thanked Lorna for taking mercy on her and weaving in one of the lightest headdresses she had. Dalné could already feel a headache forming, she didn’t need a heavy headdress putting more weight on it.

“Who do I receive next?” she turned her head to the right to look at her handmaidens, waiting for Roo’en or Luné, her usual schedule keepers, to remind her.

“The Court Judges, Your Majesty,” Luné replied, looking at a datapad. “Judge Apailana has sent a report discussing the fact that there is a vacant seat in the Court that would be your responsibility to appoint. There was also a list of potential candidates for the seat attached.”

“Thank you, Luné.”

“You still have 30 minutes until their visit, Your Majesty,” the girl added with a nod and faded back.

Dalné considered her handmaidens. She had just 5, 2 fewer than her predecessor, Queen Darina, and a lot fewer than Queen Apailana and other Queens before the rise of the Empire, who had at least 15 each, with only about 7 being close handmaidens and all others filling in additional positions and doing different jobs for the Queen as required. Dalné didn’t need that many handmaidens, true, she wasn’t even sure what she would have all of them do if she had that many, but it did signify how the role of the Queen in Naboo’s administration had been diminishing.

Five was a good number for Dalné. She knew all of them from the years in the program, two of them – Nadia and Lorna, the two who knew her best and could emulate her in the most convincing way – she studied closely with. All of her handmaidens went through extensive training for at least three years before being picked for her. Each of them had her own specialty, although they were broadly taught the same subjects and areas of expertise, so that every handmaiden could assist her in any way Queen Kalinata required.

Nadia and Lorna were to be her usual body doubles. The two had studied in the same program that she had and had at one point been Queen-hopefuls, but since her election was confirmed, they switched to the handmaiden program and received relevant training to join her. The two of them looked the most like her – similar height, body shape, slim nose, dark, almost black hair, similar in texture as well as length.

The rest of Dalné’s handmaidens were likewise similar to her, just not to the same extent. Dala shared her height and her hair, and her face could be made sufficiently similar to Dalné’s with proper makeup application; but Dala was her Court handmaiden first and foremost, focused on maintaining a good relationship with all members of her administration and looking for potential traitors and insider dangers to the Queen and to Naboo.

Roo’en was her personal handmaiden and main aide, and while she, too, could pass for Queen Kalinata with proper dress and makeup, she was a lot more useful (and, frankly, terrifying) with a datapad in one hand and flimsi-planner in the other. Roo’en had the ruthless efficiency of a war general and approached all political negotiations like a battle; and more often than not, she won.

Luné, meanwhile, was her youngest handmaiden, about 7 months younger than Dalné herself. She looked the least like her, with dirty blonde hair and a slender, almost lanky body shape. But Luné would likely never be put in a position where it’d be needed to impersonate Queen Kalinata. No, Luné, as her best weapons expert with the most training in different forms of combat, would be the Queen’s main protector and bodyguard, her sword and shield. And Luné’s other areas of expertise made her position a lot more important than as a potential body double. Luné would be the Queen’s eyes and ears on Naboo and away, in other systems and the whole Empire.

There was only one Queen of Naboo at a time, but the Queen herself was never alone, never just one person.

“Dala,” Dalné started, “please tell me more about the book you’ve been reading before the ceremony while we wait for the Judges...”

* * *

The Royal Palace of Theed never truly quieted down. There were always study programs for young legislators, interviews for the press, palace tours for tourists (though, only in specific areas that weren’t used for really important occasions and didn’t host the Queen). Even when the new queen and handmaidens were chosen, there were always more queen-hopefuls (and, occasionally, king-hopefuls, though Naboo as a society seemed to have cooled on the concept after Veruna) that took seats in legislative programs for young people, were working as aides, attaché, and were training in diplomacy, negotiation, strategy, and physical skills that would be required of a monarch or her handmaiden.

One of the responsibilities that the members of such study programs were lucky to get a chance to participate in was helping to organize Council elections. It was stated in the Constitution that half a year after monarch elections (and thus, three months after the coronation), Council elections were to be held in all provinces of Naboo and on its moons that had citizens under Naboo law and capable of electing and sending representatives to the Palace, to ensure that the interests of the people from remote provinces were still considered when policy makers acted out of the capital. 

When the time and bilateral relations allowed, Theed also sent out invitations to participate to major Gungan provinces that were located on soil and would be affected by Theed ruling on things like planetary trade, transportation, land management, and more. The new Queen would appoint and send out a delegation to negotiate. It typically included experts in Gungan-Naboo relations, several young members of the Palace’s study programs learning diplomacy and hoping to run for any of the many positions in government at some point, and a trusted handmaiden. The bulk of the process was to be handled by people with a degree of knowledge and experience in the subject, meanwhile the young students would be observing the procedure for future reference, and the handmaiden was there simply to observe the process and report directly to the Queen while having as little involvement as possible through her own means.

Lorna wasn’t surprised to be told she would be going to Umberbool City and Oxon as part of that diplomatic mission. She only said, “Well, I hope Roo’en got better at doing your hair for when I’m away, Milady.” and accepted the datapad full of reports handed to her by an aide.

The Palace was a huge place – after all, at the time it was built, it was designed to be able to fit the entire population of Theed in times of need (before Theed was converted into the capital, attracting a lot more migrants from all over Naboo and other systems). The wing of it that the Queen and her entire administration worked out of took up no more than one third of the entire construction, and the rest was divided between the Council, living quarters, assembly chambers, large halls for massive gatherings, and, among other, the training center that the handmaidens had all been frequenting before fully stepping into their responsibilities.

It was that training center that Lorna was making her way towards, datapad in hand, reading up on her objective as she expertly strode the halls she knew so well with full confidence. The report told her the envoy was to set off in five days, first visiting Umberbool City as the closer of the two. Lorna was supposed to brief the two chosen students from the Level 4 class and help them get ready for the journey. There were reports for them to read, luggage to pack, and introductions to make.

Lorna walked into the Level 4 class auditorium as soon as she got to it, assured, strong steps, the automatic doors closing behind her. “Good afternoon. I am here for Paval Typho and Alena Raza. Are they present?”

The two students, indeed, were present. Lorna didn’t waste time, “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lorna, handmaiden to Queen Kalinata. I apologize for pulling you away from a lecture, but I have good news for you. The two of you were chosen to accompany the diplomatic mission to Gungan provinces in order to organize Gungan participation in Council elections. You will be working with me for the next three months as part of the envoy. I look forward to our collaboration.”

* * *

Being a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo was significantly more time-consuming than the 6-hour work day most of Naboo enjoyed, but it wasn’t day-round. At least, not most of the time. The handmaidens retired when the queen dismissed them (usually when going to sleep herself). Then they left the queen’s protection to the Palace guards and left to rest and fulfill their other duties (writing speeches, preparing the queen’s wardrobe, organizing work, doing research, and other things the queen might require of them or ask them to do when she didn’t request other aides do them). Occasionally, the queen herself would need to stay up later than usual, and handmaidens would not abandon her. They had to do that for the first two weeks, when meetings would drag on late into the evening and into night, and there was always work to do after for the Queen and all her aides.

Luné had many responsibilities while training, related to her learning and otherwise, and finally being a handmaiden piled even more on top of her list. She was grateful for her speedreading skills now more than ever, the hundreds of pages of intelligence reports that she received from the former queen Darina’s handmaidens were starting to hurt her eyes. Most of it she had already known, be that due to keen observation of local politics while she stayed at the Palace for training, or due to other sources she had. The reading was extremely dry for the most part, going over mundane intricacies, like the lowering average grade of middle schoolers on Chommell Minor or the slightly unethical but not fully inappropriate relationship between governor Lane of Draik System and governor Krnnt of Enarc System. There was an occasional spot of useful information (the actual statistics of deaths and births on Sedesia was significantly higher from the official data, a further investigation would not be amiss), but for the most part, just specificities of the cultural, political, and economic life of different systems and planets that were the most important or closest to Naboo as partners (or enemies).

It was still important work, definitely, and Luné... Luné liked getting her hands on as much information as possible. She’d always been a curious child, and doubly so since Sabé and uncle Ben had started taking her to other planets and teaching her. She hadn’t known at the time that they were doing that, hadn’t noticed, but the knowledge that they imparted on her was a great ally and a support net to her and to those around her. And though not everyone supported her decision to train as a handmaiden (her father certainly hadn’t, not at first and not for a while after that, and had it not been for her mother’s putting her foot down, Luné suspected he’d really have grounded her for life; she wasn’t worried because she knew how to escape, anyway, and dad would come around, he’d just been worried), it was what her mother, Sabé, and Ben taught her first and foremost that put her on that path. 

She liked to think that, when she was five ( _almost six_ , Luné would always underline) and they were on a ship just attacked by pirates ( _“You were lucky it’s only me, haha”_ the weequay, Hondo Ohnaka, if Luné remembered correctly, bravely and stupidly laughed it off then, even as Sabé’s steady hand pointed a blaster right between his eyes), and Sabé gave Luné her spare blaster ( _“As soon as we get back on Naboo and on solid ground, I’ll teach you how to never miss with this thing”_ ), her life was put on this course, and years later, she didn’t regret it.

So, as a trained and professional handmaiden of the newly elected and crowned Queen Kalinata, Luné would read as many hundreds thousands of words of reports as was her duty. And currently, her main duty was getting to the reports on Malastare, in preparation for her Queen’s appointment with the Ambassador from the system.

Before she could delve into them, though, and read all about the harsh but solid dugs and their planet, her comm rang, the melody signifying a call from her mother.

“Mama,” Luné greeted as soon as the hologram popped out of her transmission equipment and solidified into an image.

“Lu,” her mother smiled warmly. “Or... it’s Luné already, right?”

“Yes, mom,” hearing other people, especially her family, call her by her chosen name made her giddy with happiness and relief. Luné knew that the name she went by for 14 years of her life – Luke – was given to her by her birth mother, one of the last things she managed to do before her death. She’d been worried that her family would want her to keep it if only for that, and while she didn’t exceptionally mind being called “Luke”, a name of her own choosing was by far preferable. “Your youngest daughter is now Luné, handmaiden to the Queen. At your service.”

Sola laughed, “I am glad for you, little heart. I will make sure to pass it on to dad, and Ryoo. And Pooja. Whom you haven’t called yet, as I recall,” there was a note of accusation there, but very slight.

“Oh no!” Luné groaned, “I completely forgot, honest. I was going to call last night but I got held back with reports. There is... a lot of them,” and as though to emphasize, Luné picked up her datapad and waved it in front of the camera to demonstrate it to her mother.

“Anything you need help with?” her mother asked, her voice tensing. 

“Not right now, no... I have enough for now, should be okay. If you have non-specific and not dangerous to you or anyone else information on the current state of Malastarian economy, I’ll be glad to have them. Or if you know anything about shipments going missing three systems away from Geonosis. Or if there’s a word on the location of that missing TRN journalist, you know, who disappeared over Utapau? Or–”

Her mother laughed again, “Okay, okay, don’t hurt yourself remembering all those places, dear.”

“Mama–” Luné decidedly did _not_ whine.

“I’ll see what I have and send it to you, okay?” Sola stopped laughing but her shoulders were still shaking lightly. Luné shook her head and sighed. “Now, I believe there was a report you meant to give me as well?”

Luné blinked, trying to remember what her mother was talking about, before it fully computed, “Oh, right. Travis. So, from his recent appearance, he seems to be going to Utapau. I don’t know what he’s planning there and I don’t like that I don’t know that. If there are rebels in that sector and the Empire knows before we do, what are we doing wrong?”

“You shouldn’t worry about that,” her mother instantly cut in, stopping her thoughtful spiel. “Thank you for doing this for me, and let me handle the worrying from here, okay? I know what to do, little heart. You should focus on your new duties.”

Luné bit her lip and frowned, “These are also my duties, aren’t they? To you, to the Galaxy. I can’t just– I need to know, too!”

Her mother was clearly disappointed at that, sighing deeply; the holographic image flickered, “I shouldn’t have allowed Sabé to give you this mission.”

“Why not?” Luné almost shouted, indignant. “We’ve known for ages that Travis was an Imperial pretender, someone has to monitor him! And if you remember, it was me who figured him out. There’s no one better to do this than me, mama.”

Her mother’s hologram stared at her with a steady, unflinching gaze, “That is not at all what I meant.”

“Well, you know that you’ve taught me well for this – all of you. I can do this,” Luné clutched the fleece blanket draped over her knees, deep blue and yellow, in the colors of the Lake Country flag, a piece of her home in the Palace.

“We did, dear heart,” her mother inclined her head to the side and closed her eyes, in agreement or resignation Luné couldn’t tell. “Let’s leave this alone for now. Thank you for the report on Senator Travis, I will forward it to Sabé as soon as possible.”

Luné perked up, “Sabé is here?”

“Oh, now you’re happy?” her mother sighed and turned her head to the right in a mocking gesture of offense, “Is your mother not enough for you?”

There was, however, a playful edge to her tone, and the corner of her mouth visibly curled in amusement; Luné played along, “Sabé is my fun aunt, mama. Not that you’re not fun but– a fun aunt is special.”

“Oh, whatever you say,” Sola grumbled playfully. “To answer your question, no, Sabé is not on Naboo and won’t be for a few more months, if all goes as planned. She promised to come back by grape harvesting and the wine festival. You will get to write a few more reports for her before she’s back.”

“And you can’t tell me where she is?” Luné did whine this time.

“Afraid not, love. You can ask her when she’s back,” her mother paused to clear her throat. “Now, I have news for you – Pooja will be coming to the Palace in a few weeks. She told me she was offered a position there after completing her university course.”

Luné startled forward, “She’s already graduated?” She groaned and lowered her face in her hands, “Oh no, I missed this too. I didn’t congratulate her. I don’t even have a gift for her!”

“Lu,” her mother started, “you’ve had some very exciting and overwhelming months. You’ve been busy training and now you’re a handmaiden. Your sister understands.”

“Yeah,” she whispered, miserable, “but she was so excited to study at Sanandrassa Humanities University and I – I can’t believe I just forgot! I’ll need to figure something out... Pooja’s really coming soon?”

“Yes, supposedly, before the end of the month. I hope you I can count on you to show her around, right?” at Luné’s enthusiastic nod, Sola said, “Good. Besides that, your father was asking how the new blaster was handling.”

“Oh,” Luné’s face cleared, “like a charm! It’s the best, really.”

The blaster was a present from her father – a new model from Theed’s factory, but modified by him personally for her use. Her father was good at building new things, and not only as an architect.

“Pass that along to him,” Luné added.

“I will,” Sola nodded, “but you should call him yourself too. Do that?”

“Promise,” Luné nodded.

They finished the call soon after. Luné got back to her reports and the files that her mother sent to her afterwards, thinking about Sabé and making plans for meeting her aunt when she would be back. But in the back of her mind, a desire to know more, to do more, to help, no matter the cost, was growing more persistent, desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, here we have Dalné, introductions of other handmaidens (all OCs except Luné who is just Luke), and Sola. this AU will have a lot of OCs overall, but not many will be extremely important - however, the handmaidens will definitely be, and I have plans for all of them. Paval Typho is the other infant from "first ray of light", I'm not sure of his role in this story yet but he'll probably be around one way or another.  
> this is a slow start and at least this story in the series will mostly just be politics (expect a lot of "Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" that I'm sorry for in advance) and a lot of exposition that I can hopefully find ways to introduce organically and not just dump it in huge walls of text (like happened a lot in this chapter, I'll do better next time!). I'm also not giving you all the information at once, so a lot of things are either to be explained or should be derived from general SW knowledge (or your own theories which you can share with me too!). when it comes to the political aspect, I'm making a lot of this up myself and if it clashes with information on Naboo that we have in canon, I hope that's not too bad (I still haven't read the 2 Padmé books though they are on my list). In PT the Council of Naboo was only a few people but let's imagine that in the over 20 years since Padmé's time as Queen they did a bunch of progressive reforms to expand the Council to make it more inclusive and democratic. Naboo is pretty progressive, so it's very possible  
> anyway, thank you for reading! let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen sets the playing field and forces Moff Panaka to join the game. Luné is putting pieces of the puzzle together, but she doesn't have enough of them yet. In the backdrop, droids go missing and found.

Former Queens of Naboo often were expected to take up another, different political venue after their term, usually through appointment by the new Queen (it would be in poor taste to run in any elections as a former elected ruler of the entire planet, after all). They often became representatives and ambassadors to other systems and planets, paved the way for bettering relations withing the galaxy and strengthened ties between peoples. Being a former Queen of Naboo wasn’t just a signifier of status, it was reputation to uphold, implicit trust of the people that believed in Naboo, a hand reaching out across the vastness of space to assist, to support, to protect. All Queens of Naboo, former and present, were important to the planet and its allies.

Former Queen of Naboo Dzarin Apailana had been looking for justice for the entirety of her political career. Justice for her planet, bombarded by separatists’ attempts, justice for her people – for all people of Naboo, human or otherwise, as the Chancellor who was _her people_ too abandoned them, forgot his home, justice for her former Queen and Senator, dead before her time and used as a political device to target the very ideological group that used to protect the galaxy, that fought for Naboo so many times. Justice for the galaxy, for the Republic, for the people left behind in its destruction and the birth of the Empire. Justice for herself, politely threatened into resigning a year into her second term.

Dzarin might have been a very young queen, only 12 when she was crowned, and that fooled a lot of people into thinking her easier to handle, lesser than them, weaker and foolish. She was not, and in her continuous search for justice, she went into law the moment her resignation went through the Council. Civil law, at first, getting to know the people of her planet in ways she had never had the chance to before. And years later, Court law, at the request and appointment of former Queen Leenaata, handling cases against Naboo itself, both from within and without.

It was a cathartic way to achieve justice – even though the entire former government of the Trade Federation had _mysteriously died_ at the end of the Clone Wars, the newly instated one had no less ill-will to Naboo than their predecessors; slapping them down in court every time they tried to sue the Queen or the Council was a deliciously satisfying feeling, and completely legal to boot. And no less gratifying was being able to still keep the Emperor’s – no longer one of her people, definitely not – grabby hands off her beloved planet and system as much as possible.

Apailana walked with the sureness and swiftness of an arrow of justice across the halls and large rooms she knew like the back of her hand from her time in the Palace, heading to the meeting her Queen had requested of her.

“Your Majesty,” Dzarin greeted her Queen as soon as she stepped into the familiar gathering hall in which she herself had met with members of her administration and foreign dignitaries. “You asked to see me today.”

Queen Kalinata answered her with a smile, small but warm, and a gentle hand gesture inviting her to come closer. Apailana approached her Queen and, at another gesture, sat down across from her. She came with only a single datapad to take notes and record the orders and wishes of her monarch; all the bureaucracy had been taken care of days ago when the Queen met with the entire team of Court Judges, Apailana included. She still didn’t know the true purpose of this meeting, but, having been the Queen herself, she knew it wouldn’t be something light.

Queen Kalinata got up from her throne and moved towards Apailana, her walk unhurried, almost like she was dancing across the floor, dancing to a slow violin tune. Her white and red dress – royal colors, the colors of Theed’s flag, the queen in Apailana noted and approved – swayed from side to side with the movement of her hips. One of the handmaidens got up to follow, to shadow her Queen, but Kalinata turned her head in her direction and held up a hand, palm open, stopping the girl. Dzarin raised an eyebrow, uncertain and, perhaps, unsettled at the situation.

“It is so nice to see the sun shining and the sky clear this late into the season, isn’t it?” the Queen’s voice wasn’t warm, but it was a far cry from the low, all-encompassing voice attributed to queens of Naboo. “It’s so bright and warm. Shade itself is hiding on days like these.”

“You are correct, Your Majesty,” Dzarin replied, inclining her head to study the Queen, the same small smile on her white face made up in the pattern that her headpiece represented.

“May I have this?” Kalinata asked upon reaching the table Apailana was seated at, gesturing at her datapad with her hand.

“Of course, my Queen.”

The smile on Kalinata’s face widened ever so slightly. She gently lifted the datapad off the table, turning it around in her hands and examining it. Then she opened the drawer at the bottom of the table, placed the datapad inside, and closed it.

“Now, I have spent several hours in that chair already,” the Queen then said, her hands snapping up from the desk as she turned around sharply and made for the large fortified windows at the side of the room. “If you don’t mind, I would really like to have a more relaxed conversation, Judge Apailana. Wouldn’t you?”

As soon as they were both at the windows, Apailana inclined her head to her successor and asked, tone low, “Was that necessary?”

“Oh, don’t mind me, Dzarin,” the young Queen smiled brightly, coming out of her usual role. “Just think of me as... an overly paranoid luddite, if you will. Be glad I didn’t give your datapad to Dala, she’s always a single second away from throwing something at the wall. Roo’en will return your datapad when we’re done. She won’t search it, that is not what this is about, but she’ll look for signs of meddling.”

Apailana allowed one eyebrow to rise, calm and calculating. Safety breaches within the Palace already? Putting her faith in the Queen to tell her what she needed to know, she only asked, “Just one handmaiden?”

Kalinata pursed her lips, “As you can see, the position is no longer thought to necessitate more than five. Luné will probably help, she is an excellent mechanic, even if not specifically trained in holosecurity. Regardless, I have faith that my handmaidens will find if there is anything off with your equipment.”

Apailana hummed, thoughtful. There was a lot she wanted to know, but asking her Queen without being prompted would be unwise – she herself hated when her administration did that. She would be told what she needed to know when she needed to know it. So instead, she remarked, “I am surprised only one of your handmaidens changed her name.”

The Queen’s eyes were focused on her, perceptive. “You disapprove,” she said, no offense in her voice, only stating a fact.

“Respectfully, I do, Your Majesty,” Apailana agrees; she would not be one to lie to her Queen. “The practice of handmaidens changing their names to ones similar to their Queen has been an important part of coronation and the bond between the Queen and handmaidens.”

“You may be rather traditional, Your Honor, but I am not,” Kalinata shrugged. Apailana truthfully felt honored to have the Queen be so emotive around her, though it could be another facet of her maverick and progressive approach to the role. At least the girl still wore the required make up, and in the correct colors. 

“And yet you are the most tech-averse young woman I have met since I was a little girl myself,” Apailana pointed out.

“Well, that is neither here nor there, is it?” the Queen waved her off. “Names are important, Dzarin. I explained to them immediately that they wouldn’t have to change them and I won’t pressure for it. Luné was the only one who still wanted to go through with it, so I obliged. It makes no difference to me whether their name ends in a diphthong like mine or not, I trust them to be just as proficient as they’ve trained to be without it.”

Apailana wanted to click her tongue, a rather rude bad habit she’d picked up when delivering lectures to law students at the Palace, but held it. The Queen’s tone signified that the discussion about handmaidens was over. No need to push, especially not when she was there on other business.

“Well, I do hope they are; I require my datapad to work, after all,” changing the topic to get back on track was a good idea.

“Yes, you do,” the Queen nodded, an easy smile back on her face. “I do apologize for not warning you I was going to do that. Please do not bring electronics to these meetings, or at least be ready to hand them over to Roo’en every time. There’s been... uneasy reports and worrying rumors, so I am not going to apologize for taking such steps to ensure Naboo stays safe and secure.”

“That is understandable, Your Majesty,” Apailana uttered on an exhale, suddenly tired. _Uneasy reports_ , in her experience, never was anything good. The lack of clarity in itself was concerning.

“I am glad we are in agreement here, Dzarin!” the Queen brought her hands together in a clap and turned from the window to face Apailana. Dzarin followed, reticent to take her eyes away from the beauty of the green, blue, and yellow of Naboo late in the season. “And regardless, I wouldn’t have allowed you to take notes anyway. I need this to be strictly off the books, so no digital traces. You can have flimsi if you must, but destroy it without letting anyone see, got it?”

Curious. Instead of voicing any of the curiosities, though, Apailana only asked, “What would necessitate such a level of secrecy, Your Majesty?”

“Ah, two things, my dear Judge. First of all, I am terribly sorry for this, but I am going to inadvertently cause a huge influx of work for your entire office. I’ll be announcing nominations for the vacant positions within the week, so expect them to be approved by the middle of next month, hopefully that is enough time before we get the worst of it,” the Queen fired off, the smile on her face widening in obvious satisfaction.

Apailana felt a headache bubbling to the surface behind her eyes. “And why should we expect a significant increase of work?”

“Oh, Your Honor, I am simply following your example,” the Queen laughed, sounding positively delighted. “I am going to be the worst obstructionist to the will of the Empire and of our own _dearly beloved_ Moff Panaka.”

Ah. That made sense. Apailana couldn’t help a small burst of pride at her Queen. After all, that was exactly what she had dedicated her post-Empire years as Queen, delaying their advances into the system as much as she could. “I can accept that, Your Majesty. What in particular will you be working against?”

“Old Quarsh – oh, don’t give me that look, he is old, he wasn’t even that young when he worked for Queen Amidala – wants us to sell unprocessed medicinal spice from our mines to the Hutts. I am going to block him every step of the way while I can. I am trusting you to be my ally in this, Dzarin,” the Queen’s voice lost all joking quality and dropped to a low pitch, bordering a whisper, imparting all the seriousness of her intentions.

Apailana didn’t hesitate, “What do you need me to do?”

The Queen’s face broke into a radiant smile again, small but piercing, “I need you to compile data on all legal acts from the Empire connected with Onoam, and also from Malastare, Sullust, and the entire Vilonis sector. Oh, and don’t forget Moff Panaka, of course, and everyone connected with those systems. We will find a way out of this situation. I will not allow Naboo to be used like that.”

* * *

Luné stared at the datapad in her hands, frowning at the line indicating the next meeting the Queen was scheduled to have. Moff Quarsh Panaka, governor of Chommell sector and thus, close coworker of every Queen of Naboo since he was elevated into the position. Luné had some information on the man, certainly enough to know his general habits, but not enough to really count for anything, unfortunately. She had his schedule, his morning routine, the list of his closest friends and allies in the hierarchy of the Empire. 

The Emperor himself seemed to take greatly to Panaka, inviting him over for meetings every other trimester. It made sense – Emperor Palpatine was of Naboo, after all, and seemed to have had Panaka’s trust even before he became the Chancellor of the Republic and, subsequently, the Emperor. But there was just something there... It was off-putting, and Luné couldn’t understand what she was feeling. Unease, certainly, but generic, incomprehensible. She put it down to the subject of the Emperor, which never failed to make her sick to her stomach, just thinking about the man’s wrinkled face and burning eyes that she saw only on holos, his low, dark voice that sent nothing but cold through her entire body, his poisonous words of loyalty and safety that never meant what they purported to.

Luné had never met the Emperor, but she had met Quarsh Panaka once, very briefly. He had been invited to the Naberrie home, in honor of her aunt, Padmé, and the only time he came had been objectively a disaster. Luné couldn’t remember much, having been only 6 at the time and more interested in playing with her friend Paval and listening to her aunt Moteé’s advice on how to handle different types of blasters (she had been doing that in Sabé’s stead, as her other aunt was never present at the dinner in honor of Padmé), not even self-aware enough to know she was a girl, yet. She could remember, however, the loud argument that uncle Gregar and Panaka got into, because it attracted everyone’s attention. Aunt Moteé pursed her lips so much it looked almost as though she was just about to suck them into her mouth completely, and her other aunt, Dormé, the most calm and collected individual Luné had ever known, stood up and walked over to mediate between her partner and his uncle, her posture as rigid as the traditional and obsolete Circle of Elders of Naboo and as strong as steel itself.

With all of her knowledge now, she would have made sure to remember the conversation in great detail. But as a 6 year old, Luné had only heard something about military and troops, wrinkled her nose, and tugged Paval out of the room and into the gardens to play while the adults figure it out. Her day went fine after that and she had fun with her friend, but the rest of her family around her was definitely subdued for the rest of the day, even after Panaka prematurely stormed off, leaving the ceremony.

Luné had enough pieces that she could put together a guess, a picture of what had happened. Panaka had been Head of Security to Queen Amidala and the subsequent Queens until Queen Jamillia’s first term was up. He had grown tired and discontent with Naboo’s lack of military and ran for office in Theed on that platform, but lost to a more dovish candidate. And then the Clone Wars started, and rather than sit around telling everyone “I told you so”, the man jumped in to coordinate anti-Separatist efforts in the whole sector, on Queen Neeyutnee’s approval, acting as her envoy. That put him in direct line of sight of the Chancellor, and when the Empire rose, well... it was a clear path to promotion, and no better candidate could take over the sector, none more loyal or better prepared. 

Moff Panaka had an angle, a reason for wanting to sell out to the Hutts. Luné could guess the reason, as she suspected could her Queen. Panaka wanted to put more money into military. A lot more, by the looks of it, if the revenue models and predictions drawn up by the Ministry of Finance were accurate. And he wanted to do it without diverting funds from important state-funded areas. It would be... honorable, even, for the Moff could have requested Naboo go the route of austerity, though every Queen would fight him on that. It would be honorable had he not proposed working with the Hutts for it.

How could he be okay with that? Panaka had been there on Tatooine, with Amidala. He saw what that family did to the people of the planet. He must have heard of what Amidala had gone through later on, as a Senator, at the hands of the Hutts, too. If Luné had to guess, she wouldn’t think that Panaka had any warm feelings for the Hutts. He had spent years building up Naboo’s defenses against them, studying their strategies, advising nearby systems on how to best counteract Hutt advances into their space. That sort of resentment didn’t just disappear overnight at the prospect of getting more money. Panaka was playing some sort of a game, but Luné couldn’t figure out what it was. For all the pieces that she had, there was an entire handful of them missing. She couldn’t put this together, not yet.

“Naboo to Luné?” a voice from her side snapped her out of the thoughtful reverie she was in.

Luné looked to her right, shaking the last dredges of the maelstrom of conflicting ideas and emotions off her present and conscious mind. She would come back to that, later, when the Moff’s visit was not impending, her Queen was safe in her position as the sovereign of Naboo, and a powerful and loyal imperial who had the Emperor’s favor was no longer in the Palace.

“Yes, Dala?” Luné hurried to reply when her fellow handmaiden bumped her with her elbow for good measure. “I’m fine. I’m here.”

The other girl’s gaze was equal measure worry and stone. “Good, because he’s here too.”

Luné blinked in confusion and shock. She completely lost track of time not to notice that. And, looking up, indeed, she saw Moff Panaka and two stormtrooper guards, several aides, and some other imperials walk into the throne room that her Queen insisted on using for this occasion specifically. 

Luné was so startled that her grip on the datapad loosened until the electronic landed in her lap and started sliding down. She scrambled to halt it, aware more than ever that it wasn’t the time to have an accident that would attract attention of the whole room, but her hand grasped only empty air. Dreading the sound of the datapad hitting the hard marble floor, cleaned and polished to a shine, Luné bent down further, not looking where her hand was reaching in favor of keeping the throne room and all its inhabitants in her view. She patted down the bottom of her robe, searching for if perhaps, the datapad got tangled in it and was still sliding. She furrowed her brows in empty concentration and– 

The datapad hit her hand like something reached from below and flung it back into her hand.

_Wait, what?!_

That was– What happened? Luné stared down at the datapad, safe and unblemished, unlike what it would have been had it hit the floor. How did that happen? Luné was _sure_ it had been about to fall. _What did I do?_ flashed through her head, not a sliver of doubt in her mind that it wasn’t her doing, like something was telling her _see, this is you, here is what you can do, it’s all you_.

She was so confused, lost in thought and consternation once again, that she missed the start of the conversation between her Queen and the Moff, only tuning back in when the atmosphere around the room noticeably changed, worry and anger spiking in a way that Luné could feel it, though she had no idea how. 

She looked up, erasing all her feelings from her face and forcing her brain to concentrate on the here and now in time to hear her Queen say in the familiar low and expressionless voice, “And when will the Emperor be coming to tell me that in person, Moff Panaka?”

The Emperor was coming. It was not a shocking piece of news, since the Emperor made sure to come by Naboo once every two years, either to greet the new Queen or to _reaffirm the support_ of the Queen staying for her second term. And yet, a shiver of dread went down Luné’s spine despite her best attempts to cage all feeling for now, at least until the Moff’s delegation left. A careful look at the other handmaidens revealed that she was not alone in that feeling.

“I cannot speak for the Emperor, as you understand, Your Majesty,” Panaka’s voice was level, demonstrating his ease in the situation that put everyone else in the room at ill. “However, he was apologetic he would not be able to visit the sector for Empire day. I would not expect him until well after the date, Your Majesty.”

Luné bristled from behind her Queen, unable to hide the reaction fully. She was supposed to be better at managing her emotions, or at least at hiding them, as the bare minimum, but in this situation she just – couldn’t. The way Panaka managed to be so smug and condescending all the while delivering his “advice” in an almost fatherly tone, as a friendly recommendation from an ally rather than a power play it _surely_ was, had to be, pissed her off to no end. Luné wished she weren’t a servant of the highest-ranking person on the planet; it came with having to take care not to smear her Queen’s reputation with her own actions. She had a lot to say to Panaka, with or without mentioning his hidden agenda, even as a family friend. But she had to keep it contained, just on the fringe of her mind lest she act on it.

There was a reason Luné didn’t become a diplomat.

“Your input is appreciated, Moff Panaka,” _but not necessary_ , Luné heard in her Queen’s response. It settled her somewhat. “The Emperor must be aware that, although he has the whole galaxy to watch over, Naboo is always ready to welcome him, as his first home.”

“I am sure he is, Your Majesty,” Panaka relaxed his stance slightly, his voice became likewise warmer as he continued. “As am I, as a matter of fact. The Chommell sector is lovely with its many systems, but Naboo will forever remain my home. All I do is in the benefit of Naboo, Your Majesty.”

This meant something. This was a declaration, but relating to what Luné couldn’t tell. She tucked the proclamation away in her memory to take out and turn over in her hands later, examine it more closely.

“Your loyalty makes Naboo a lucky planet and system, Moff Panaka,” Queen Kalinata said and paused, as though weighing her next words carefully. “I can only ask that such effort not end up harming other systems in the sector, all our allies, nor Naboo itself, for that matter.”

That was a bolder response than Luné had been expecting, and definitely bolder than Panaka’s entire entourage had been expecting. The Moff’s aide, standing behind him at his right, looked up from the note-taking he’d been doing, the imperial accompanying the group outright stared at the Queen in indignation. Luné’s experienced eyes picked up on the stormtroopers tensing in their armor, though if she had to bed, she’d say it was more due to their group’s behavior and not their own understanding of the power play of the conversation.

To Panaka’s benefit, he looked unbothered, though his previous warmth evaporated entirely in an instant. His gaze was on the Queen, thoughtful, measuring. Whether it was because he realized he had underestimated her or because of something else, Luné wouldn’t dare guess.

“All I do is in the benefit of Naboo,” he repeated, letting his words, spoken lowly, almost quietly, be carried and echo in the wide open room. “I believe we share this desire. Now, since we’ve moved on to business, allow me to inquire into my request forwarded to you by governor Serra. My request to–“

“I am familiar with the contents of your request, Moff Panaka,” the Queen interrupted the man. The imperial behind Panaka looked like his face was about to boil. “I forwarded it to the Council for consideration and approval. It shall be decided within the next four to six months, after the Council elections, as you understand. If the Council gives their approval, I shall be making the nomination, upon which the Council will once again deliberate and either approve or reject the nomination.”

Panaka was visibly annoyed now, the features of his face sharpening. “Is such delay absolutely necessary?” he bit out.

“I am complying with the laws of Naboo, written in our democratic values, Moff Panaka,” the Queen replied, her tone as dead as ever, but somehow seeming tens of degrees colder now. “If we are acting in Naboo’s best interest, I am afraid I can no more overstep the law than you can. Naboo has no formal relations with the Hutt Clan. Before we attempt to do business negotiations with the family, we are to set up bilateral relations and negotiate political partnership. It is a difficult process, Moff. And if you are concerned about storage on Onoam, do not be. Naboo is willing to temporarily store unexported excess in our own storage facilities while we search for more customers.”

Panaka’s jaw was so tense you could almost hear his teeth grinding. He ground out, “I understand, Your Majesty. I do not agree, but I understand.”

“Your objection has been noted, Moff Panaka,” Queen Kalinata nodded; Dala indeed took note of the objection, Luné saw out of the corner of her eye. “I will have Roo’en, my handmaiden, forward you all the documents that have been signed in connection with this deal and also our future projections. Did you have anything else for me today, Moff Panaka?”

He squinted at her, then, almost forcefully, relaxed his expression and his stance, his previous bitterness and aggression, barely visible as they were, simmering down significantly. “No, Your Majesty. I shall depart now. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

* * *

“Well that was–“ Dala started, as soon as Panaka’s entire delegation departed, led out by Roo’en.

“Awkward? A bad way to make friends? A terrible way for a new Queen who is replaceable to start a working relationship with a governor who won’t be replaced?” Dalné completed, tone wry.

“...Really boring, I was going to say,” Dala finished, shrugging at the incredulous looks thrown her way. “What? I’d almost rather someone tried to throw a vibroblade at you, Milady. I’d _at least_ get some excitement in this hall that way.”

“You’d wish the Queen attacked for your own amusement?” Nadia rarely spoke in something other than her regular gentle tone, yet you could hear the reprimand as clearly as if she’d shouted that.

“Oh, it’d be fine,” Dala waved the objection away, pointedly unconcerned. “I’d have intercepted the attack and Luné would’ve had a blaster out and the attacker stunned before they could even understand what happened.”

Luné blushed slightly, pleased with the praise – her aunts had always expected the best of her while training, and she didn’t always have the perspective of others told to her. Still, she shoved at Dala playfully and said, “You still shouldn’t wish for an attack to happen. We’re good but who knows what could happen.”

“Ugh, Luné, no, don’t become boring like them,” Dala groaned. “I am really glad I never had a chance to become the Queen. I’d just try to throw a glass bowl of pears from the table at Panaka. Or poison the pears and make that slimy imperial eat them. One of those two. Or both.”

“Yes, Dala, we’re all glad that old school assassinations are your favorite part of being the Court watcher,” Nadia drawled out, somehow making it sound graceful and soft. “But you can’t do anything to the Moff, and you know that.”

“Well, a girl can dream, can’t I? I have a very vivid imagination.”

“As fun as your banter is,” Dalné stepped in, visibly and audibly amused, “I want you three to give me your earnest opinion on all of this. Nadia?”

“Well,” the girl bit her lip, mulling over her answer before continuing, “he seems willing to comply with your stalling tactics for now, at the very least. I don’t think Moff Panaka is a man particularly interested in careful diplomacy, but he made an attempt, here, just now. He wants to be allies with you. Doing what you did... it might not have been the smartest move,” she warned, her voice becoming more and more sure as she went on. “Moff Panaka is a military man, used to a different language of negotiations first and foremost. He knows how to plan a battle and how to win a war. If you make him believe only a war is possible with you, we might not like the consequences.”

“I see your point,” Dalné nodded, understanding written into her features. “Dala?”

“Oh, he likes you,” the handmaiden to Luné’s right perked up. “Don’t misunderstand, he’s really pissed off at you for, you know,” she waved her hands in the air by way of explaining, “all of that. But I think he really liked that you’re sticking to your guns. Darina was less... openly oppositional, if you don’t mind.”

“I assure you I don’t, Dala. And I hope you are correct. Anything to add, Luné?”

“He is in a hurry,” Luné responded immediately. “He was mostly mad that it’d take so long to organize everything. He needs money for something, urgently. Something to do with the sector and Naboo in particular. From what I know of Moff Panaka, I believe it has to do with security. But what exactly, I can’t yet tell. And," she paused, remembering the Moff's repeated reassurance, "he wants your absolute trust and confidence, Milady."

Dalné hummed and nodded. “I agree. His choice of companions wasn’t random, either. The aide is familiar, but that imperial... I don’t believe Moff Panaka was seen with that man around before. And the stormtroopers weren’t here just because he thought he needed extra protection. Panaka set up a lot of our current Royal guard structure and training. He must have faith in them doing their job.”

“So what were the stormtroopers, an intimidation act?” Dala inquired, a note of interest in her voice. _She would perk up at a sign of danger,_ Luné thought, shaking her head with a smile.

“Of a sort,” Dalné responded. “Or it was a display, to me, of what would happen if I continue to oppose him. It’s like Nadia said: he knows how to fight a battle and how to win a war. But...”

“But?” Luné probed, intrigued.

“But politics cannot be won through the art of war alone,” Dalné declared. She had a plan forming, Luné could immediately tell. “And where war has rules, politics does not, so long as nothing can be proven. He won’t go after me of his own volition, of that I am almost completely sure.”

“That may be so, Milady, but still,” Luné started, measuring her words before uttering them, “we should take additional steps to protect you. I have a feeling there is a lot more hidden beneath the surface here.”

“And you would be correct, Luné,” her Queen threw a small but pronounced smile her way. “That’s why you will be doing a lot of work while we wait for the new Council to weigh in on this decision.”

Luné leaned forward in her seat in anticipation, “What will I be doing, Milady?”

“Find out as much as you can about that imperial from before. Anything you find is valuable, do not forget, so long as your sources are trustworthy,” Dalné waved a hand in Luné’s direction, and she nodded, accepting those terms. “And Dala, you will gauge the relationship between them. And if you can get into the aide’s favor, that would be convenient as well. Do what you need to do, but try to be careful, alright? And no poisoning anyone unless you consult me first. For now, we only observe and wait...”

* * *

Sola Naberrie was in her office, looking through reports submitted by the various departments of the NGO she had set up years ago, at the onset of the Empire, when her holoprojector rang an encrypted call. Only a handful of people knew to do that, and so Sola accepted the call right away and greeted the other person, “Viceroy.”

“I have told you to call me Bail, Sola,” Bail Organa responded in a tone indicative that the topic had been discussed many times before.

“What do you have for me, Bail?”

“Just wanted to give a quick report on the situation on Arkanis. We have managed to find foster homes for more than half of the children there, and the others will hopefully find their places as well with enough time. The university there is taking some of the popularity away from the academy, too. It was a good call to attempt an operation there,” Bail praised, his voice warm. They were friends, after so many years or working together. It would be difficult not to be.

“That’s comforting. I have a lot of reports from various systems in the Outer Rim, and not all of them are as uplifting,” Sola admitted, chewing her lip. “I have Sabé’s latest reports too.”

Bail perked up at that, “Anything new from her?”

“Well, a lot, but...”

“Nothing on–?”

“No.”

Bail lowered his head. “It has been many years, but I believe he is still alive, Sola. We will find him.”

“Or he will come back himself, Goddess of Safety willing,” Sola nodded along.

“Let us hope so,” Bail paused, before continuing, cautiously. “I actually have something else for you, too...”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been unexpectedly held up at the Senate,” Sola would call his smile sheepish if she thought Bail was generally a sheepish person. “I sent your droids on a mission, before, intending to pick them up after, but it appears I cannot do it myself.”

Sola felt a headache growing, “Where are my droids, Bail?”

The man’s expression turned slightly strained but he smiled nevertheless, “How quickly can you get to Lothal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing this much more than the previous chapter tbh. I'm finally figuring out how to make all my ideas work together and incorporate character building moments into that, and I hope this chapter is to your liking for that. a lot more information in this one, we see Luné making conclusions, but she doesn't know everything yet, and neither do we (well, I do, and you'll have to wait and see). if you have theories or guesses, I'd love to hear them :)  
> hope to see you soon (but also this could very well be my last update this year; I'll try, but I don't guarantee another one until January). let me know what you think! see you next time.  
> P.S. also, fuck the rainy fashy island that is the UK for depriving trans kids of trans healthcare. please support the trans people of the UK in any way you can, if at least by sharing information on what is happening.


End file.
